


S.N.O.K.E

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artist! Ben, Character Death, M/M, Modern AU, Special Agent! Hux, Written in Chinese, a Simulacra AU, but with loads of Star Wars references, or is it really death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: An AU based on the game Simulacra 2The son of senator Organa has been missing for nearly a month now, leaving only a disturbing video in his phone, and special agent Armitage Hux is tasked to find him. WIth the aid of the new technology, it should be easy.But then the killing starts, and nothing is ever the same.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

局里是真的绝望了。

赫克斯坐在会议桌旁，看着那个戴眼镜的年轻人举着手机展示，脸上映了一块投影到屏幕上的图标，一条红色的横过他的脑袋，看上去就像是个古怪的装饰。谢顶的中年人们围了一圈，面前放着水杯和格式笔记本，除了兴奋地介绍电子时代的奇迹的IT技术员，他是够格坐在这个会议室里的人中最年轻的：三十四岁和联邦调查局刑事调查部的特别主管探员并不是什么常见的组合，几乎所有人都说，用不了两年他就能升到副助理局长。

“我想你也知道，奥尔加纳议员的儿子本·索罗已经失踪一个月了，”会议前赫克斯的顶头上司把他叫到了办公室里，从办公桌下的抽屉里拿出一瓶威士忌，给他们一人倒了一杯，“当地警方指望不上，媒体就想着收视率，加上奥尔加纳自己的势力，上头压力很大。”他喝了一口，手有些颤抖，“赫克斯，你是我们这里破案率最高的，我知道失踪人口找你是大材小用，但时间总让我们接受某些现实，哪怕议员阁下坚持要活在自己的泡泡里，你明白吗？”

赫克斯瞥了坐在自己对面一头是汗的上司一眼，随手在笔记本上画了两笔，做出一副在认真记录的样子，如果他在本·索罗案上处理妥当，那么两年坊间传闻的两年或许将缩短至一年，毕竟，斯旺森要退休的传闻局里已经转了好一阵了，时间和频率远远超过一般八卦流言。

他忍不住又看了眼斯旺森的手，发现它确实还保持着微微的颤抖。

“……综上所述，信息整理重构执行顾问——简称FORCE（Fragment Organization and Reconstruction Consultation Enforcer）——通过数据整合和验算，可以复原手机资料，检索相关线索，实时备份证据，极大地减少人力物力损耗，提升破案效率，将案件侦查代入一个新的纪元。”

赫克斯承认它听起来不错，但放在任何时候他都不愿意尝试没有经过有效认证的工具，不管它是一把概念枪，还是一个人工智能APP。对他来说，FORCE还远远达不到实地使用的时候，这也是为什么当他看到局长都在微微点头时，他能深刻感受到局里对破案的迫切需求。

他忍不住深吸一口气，在桌下握紧拳头：这个案子能给他的或许不只是一个助理局长。

几个无关紧要的问题和技术性回答之后，IT技术员米塔卡回到自己的位子上，局长站了起来，他在电脑上摸索了一下，调出案件资料。

“本·索罗，三十岁，于2020年一月七号失踪，最后一次有人见到他，是在一月一号凌晨华盛顿广场的跨年晚会上，”他站在墙上凝固的欢声笑语旁，一脸凝重，“由于其身份的特殊性，这起案子在社会上引起了一定程度的恐慌，关于恐怖袭击的阴谋论和连环杀手的无稽之谈让此案成了关注中心，媒体对每个风吹草动的放大更是让情况雪上加霜。”他挥了挥手，一个站在角落的探员便从包里拿出一叠卷宗，挨个分发给在座的每个人。赫克斯打开印着联邦调查局标志的硬纸板封面，一个拥有黑色卷发，神色阴郁的年轻人从纸上望向他，神色的眼眸里有种特殊的沉重，他甚至不用往后翻就能猜到一些关于他的信息：独居、不擅社交、精神不稳定，可能有多次违法记录，很可能被他的议员母亲和警局高层的父亲给抹去的记录。本·索罗几乎是个典型的富家子案例，这种人赫克斯见过不少，他们总是用“失踪”来引起自己忙碌的父母的关注，然后在几个星期后出现在马尔代夫或者海关边境，要不带着毒品，要不正在购买毒品的路上。

斯旺森不是什么不得了的聪明人，但他有句话说得不错：赫克斯对一个失踪人口来说确实是大材小用。如果不是奥尔加纳议员万众瞩目，这个活怎么也不会是他来干。

“他的住所门窗完好，衣物也没有减少，一个月来名下的卡也没有任何动静，遗留的手机里文件几乎全部清空，系统也受到不知名的损伤，但有一个录像保留了下来，出于会议议程需要，我会播放一遍。”他说着让人关掉了会议室的灯，投影因此变得格外清晰。

录像很短，不过一分多钟。最开始几秒十分模糊，像是拿着手机的人正在跑动，低沉的喘息在会议室回荡，接着本·索罗的脸出现在画面中，仰角拍摄让本脑后的灯光看上去像一个光环。

“这是最后了，”他声音沙哑，眼睛四处搜索了一会儿才回到镜头上，“我失败了，他找到我了。”

一阵晃动，镜头现在与本的脸平行，他面色苍白，黑色的发丝被汗水沾在他脸侧，一道伤口从鼻梁向右斜切向下，一直顺着颈侧消失在黑色T恤的衣领下，还在朝外渗血，本抿紧了嘴，他盯着某个点，像是在透过屏幕看向自己身后某处，镜头偏移拍到凌乱的卧室，黑色的被子堆在床上，白墙上贴着海报，正中央的那张占据了床头的正上方，黑底红纹描绘被六边形框住的圆形放射状花纹。卧室的灯光闪烁起来，频率越来越快，赫克斯不得不用力眨眼来减缓不适，与此同时画面边角的像素变得更为粗糙，如同信号接收不良的电视，图像中间时不时多出些诡异的色块，干扰在几秒内扩散到整个屏幕，本的脸也变得模糊扭曲。突然，背景中卧室的灯彻底灭了，图像短暂地恢复清晰，本似乎站在走廊里，昏暗的光从他顶上洒下，看上去就像是面对怪物慌张失措的小男孩，眼睛却透出些许饱受折磨的灵魂，他张开嘴，会议室里播放出来的声音带有极强的电子干扰，突然，画面像是呼应某种波动一样，规律地从上往下一遍遍扩散着色块。

“他从未离开，我知道的，我……”这里开始画面愈发地模糊，几乎完全无法看清，本的声音断断续续，不知是不是错觉，赫克斯听到一些诡异的高频声响，像是某种生物的叫声，“预见……黑暗面……一个……”

刺耳的爆破声震得赫克斯耳朵一疼，然后他听到本的声音，夹杂在白噪之中，微小得几乎让人反应不过来：“斯诺克从不放过。”

画面彻底黑了，一个播放图标出现在屏幕上，标志着视频的结束。会议室的灯再次亮起，局长将档案重新调出来，房间里有人捂着嘴咳嗽了一声，斯旺森灌了一大口水，尽可能不引起注意地清了清嗓子。

“五天前，也就是二月二日的凌晨，一名记者将该片段泄露到了网上，因此引发舆论狂潮，民众对明星议员之子的关注大到难以掌控。这段视频在相关人员手中已经多日，但直到它泄露，调查都没有任何进展，这不但是我们今天在这里的原因，也是赫克斯探员在这里的原因，”局长朝赫克斯示意，后者点了一下头算是回应，“尽管对外宣称本·索罗仅为失踪，我们仍有理由相信他已遇害，而各位刚刚在视频中听到的声音极可能就是凶器。为了尽快消除舆论压力，上头要求使用任何手段，因此尽管FORCE仍在测试阶段，我们仍希望它能给案情提供人所提供不了的突破。”说到这他看向米塔卡，“如果案件能顺利告破，我们不但能挽回声誉，更能证明FORCE的实用价值，并能进一步将其推广到各类案件侦查之中。换句话说，我们是在创造历史，虽然时机并不那么良好，但这不代表我们不能竭尽全力。赫克斯探员，你将带领隶属CID的新成立的FORCE应用执行队，执行代号‘第一秩序’任务，运用FORCE调查本·索罗的案子，拥有任何需要的资源，并直接向我汇报。”

“是，长官。”赫克斯死死地掐着自己的膝盖，神色语气平静地说，“我能主导成员安排吗？”

“整理一份名单出来，你要的人都会到。”

“多谢长官。”

“米塔卡探员，作为技术核心开发人员，你可以挑选三人与你一同加入执行部，直接听从赫克斯探员的指挥。”

“是！”

“如果成功了，你的小队，你的技术，都将得到保留和重视，”局长敲了敲桌子，“我不用说更多了，各部门未来请务必配合赫克斯探员的工作，现在不是内斗的时候，不管哪个环节搞砸了，我们都得遭殃。”

“我一定尽力而为。”赫克斯说，米塔卡也用力点头。各个部门的负责人脸色并不好，赫克斯知道，那不全是由这个案子所致。

“那么散会，赫克斯，米塔卡，你们跟我去新闻发布会走一趟。”

斯旺森走过赫克斯的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了口气，提醒他要多加小心，赫克斯礼貌地回应了他，一时间不知道是该把这句忠告当成关心还是威胁。估计是关心，斯旺森不能说很照顾他，但也从来没给他使过绊子，哪怕是他在破格越升两级之后。他目送斯旺森远去，等局长结束和内务部负责人的谈话，米塔卡抱着自己的电脑和文件，规规矩矩地站在赫克斯身后，显然已经进入角色。

除却情况的特殊性，赫克斯没有遇到什么出乎意料的事情——他已经习惯记者们尖锐的问题和对调查局的质疑，虽然他们的闪光灯让他有短暂的不适，新闻发布会可以说是平淡无奇。莱娅·奥尔加纳议员也出现在发布会现场，她穿着蓝色的套装，发型精致，冷静得不像是个儿子失踪多日，甚至可能已经死亡的母亲。她和他们象征性地交谈了几句，握了几次手，入座，安静地听完简报和陈述，以及FORCE的相关介绍，并在问答环节开始后超脱地面对高举的录音机和话筒。

“奥尔加纳议员，您对视频中的‘斯诺克’的身份有所了解吗？”

“很遗憾的是，我没有。但我希望呼吁大家提供线索，任何和本有关，和这个‘斯诺克’有关的线索，我愿意为此支付赏金。”

“奥尔加纳议员，当法警局局长连自己的儿子都保护不了，我们是否还能指望他保护别人？”

“我恐怕这个案件是私人事务，与索罗局长的公务并无关联。”

“奥尔加纳议员，本·索罗在视频中提到斯诺克‘从未离开’，而且他对此次事件的发生似乎有所‘预见’，您认为熟人作案的可能性大吗？以及您是否曾注意到本·索罗的异常，有没有对此采取行动？”

“奥尔加纳议员，有消息称本·索罗与十多年前天行者学院的大火有关，您认为这是否算得上是某种预兆？”

“奥尔加纳议员，您认为本·索罗现在是否还活着？”

“奥尔加纳议员——”

问题一个接一个，赫克斯垂下眼，他看不到奥尔加纳此时的表情，但就记者的反应来看，她没给出他们想要的回应——痛哭着在众人面前崩溃，或者承认自己作为父母的失职。局长试图维持秩序，但不一会他也被狂轰滥炸的问题缠住了手脚，赫克斯自己也不得不回答了几个，尽管目前来说，他知道得并不多。

\-----------------

“我不会放弃希望，我也不会停止寻找，”奥尔加纳个子不高，但全场都在她站起来后安静了下来，记者们讪讪地坐回椅子上，只有相机快门的声音在室内时不时响起，“我的本没有死，我确信这点。现在如果各位不介意，我希望能结束这场发布会，让霍勒斯局长和赫克斯探员能尽快展开调查。”

“议员！”

“奥尔加纳议员——”

“霍勒斯局长！”

被震慑的众人又沸腾起来，他们不断往前凑，试图在相关人员离开前抓到最后一点新闻。奥尔加纳跟在霍勒斯身后从会场的另一个门离开，她的秘书紧跟其后，赫克斯最后看了被安保人员拦住的记者们，和他们空洞洞的相机一眼，转头也跟了出去，将所有嘈杂都关在铁灰色的门后。

“奥尔加纳议员。”他在霍勒斯道别并离开后开口，议员停下脚步，在走廊正中半侧转身看向他，赫克斯能从她眼角的纹路看出她的疲惫，但也仅此而已，疲惫。她显得坚毅而且有力，和在照片和视频中满是忧愁和挣扎的本完全不同。

“赫克斯探员。”

“议员，出于本的案件调查需要，”他刻意用了本的名字，眼睛一刻也没离开奥尔加纳的脸，“我需要和您单独谈谈，不知道您何时方便？”

“我明白，”奥尔加纳的眼睛在他脸上搜索了一阵，“我今天没有时间，明天中午如何？”

“议员，您明天中午要和沃尔塔先生吃饭。”她的秘书低声说。

“后天您方便么，”赫克斯提议道，“正好明天我可以去本的家里看看。”

“那就后天中午，”奥尔加纳点头，“我会让莉娜联系你。”

“我等您消息。”赫克斯抽出名片，出乎他意料的是，奥尔加纳亲自接过了那张卡片，然后放在西装内袋中。她伸出手来，在赫克斯握上的时候说：“我寄希望于你了，探员。”

“我定尽我所能。”

他希望自己听起来足够诚恳。

奥尔加纳又看了他一会儿，然后才转身离开。


	2. Chapter 2

专案组建立的速度算得上是近十年内局里新高。仅一下午，从位于十楼的办公室到全新的设备，配套的茶水间、休息室，独立的自动贩卖机，乃至赫克斯所列名单上的全部人员，都到齐并准备就绪。除却米塔卡和他所带的两个IT人员，赫克斯和他点的五个人构成了小组剩下的全部：信息部的米勒，有组织犯罪部的杰弗逊，以及犯罪调查部的法斯马，威尔逊和希德。他们先前要不与赫克斯合作过，要不就在赫克斯手下任职，为人可靠，能力无可挑剔。

当晚，在分发了档案，让所有人最后好好休息一晚之后，赫克斯被霍勒斯叫进了办公室。局长的办公桌上堆满了文件，他让赫克斯把门关好，拉上百叶窗，然后从抽屉深处摸出了一只手机。

赫克斯按亮它，手机屏幕似乎有些坏了，画面闪着像素点，但隐约能看到应用程序的图标，和桌面背景中的、由六边形框住的放射状图案。

“这是？”

“这是受害者的手机，”局长捏了捏鼻梁，“IT已经把FORCE装上了。听着，我知道这不和规矩，事到如今我们也没资格讲规矩，但我必须提醒你，这件事越少人知道越好。目前所有人只知道FORCE能复原、整合数据，绝大部分人只会当它是个高级计算器，它能做的更多，但我倾向于让他们保留原有的观点。”

“您认为我们有出其不意的必要？”

“在这个阶段，我们有做一切准备的必要，”霍勒斯往后靠在椅背上，“多用用那个软件吧，它确实有独到之处，而如果上帝垂怜，我们还能找到些之前的废物找不到的突破口。”

“我会保持开放的心态，长官。”

“你最好保持，赫克斯，我应该不用提醒你这案子的重要性。”

“是的，长官。”

这也是为什么在所有人离开，整层楼都暗了下来，只有清洁工还在做最后的收尾工作时，赫克斯仍坐在自己的新办公室内，一手握着局里和洗锅水无异的咖啡，一手拿着受害者的手机翻弄。他先是点开了图片库，看了视频栏里仅剩的一个文件一眼，从缩略图认出那是他上午刚刚看过的同一个，拍摄时间是一月七日，便退了出去。在相册里只有寥寥几张相片，一张夜景，一张傍晚的类似公园或者树林的地方，几张看不出内容的画作（有铅笔涂鸦也有油画，赫克斯只能说它们很抽象），本·索罗苍白的面容是最后出现的：他应该在卧室，脑后是那个巨大的黑色海报几乎和鸦黑的发丝融成一片，双眼下的乌青格外明显，他注视着镜头，双唇微微分开，似乎想说什么，却凝固在能发出声音前的最后一刻。

突然画面快速闪动起来，静止不动的本·索罗面容短暂地像素化了一下，在一片模糊的色块中，唯独那双棕色的眼睛变得清晰，赫克斯一动不动地盯着屏幕，看着本的图像在闪烁的光点中眨了一下眼。

估计是画面闪动造成的视觉错觉，赫克斯想，这张图受损得格外严重。

他停留了一会儿，才退回到桌面。

除了相册和FORCE外，手机里没有任何其他的APP，考虑到屏幕的闪动和照片的损坏程度，赫克斯对此并不感到奇怪：系统受损如此严重，还能进行简单操作已经很不错了。

看完所有照片，赫克斯点开了桌面上带有调查局标志的蓝色图标。FORCE的大写字幕缩写出现在屏幕正中，几秒后，简洁干净的互动界面出现在赫克斯眼前，不知道是不是颜色的问题，屏幕不再受到干扰那样闪动，而是正常显示APP内的一切。

界面顶端是四个图标，分别是文件，已恢复文件，数据库和联络。在文件中显示目前监测到的所有受损文件，并将它们分成了两类：可修复和遗失文件，目前遗失文件里条目众多，而可修复的就一个。赫克斯点开来，发现正是本那张损坏格外严重的照片。他依照系统提示再次来到相册中的那张照片上，这次右下角弹出了一个蓝色的原形图标，点击后系统便自动截图，弹出“已获取线索”的提示。回到FORCE界面，赫克斯再次点击可修复栏中的图标，这次系统没再提示他线索缺失，而是在图标下列出了他已经截取的线索——目前就一个——他直觉地将线索拖到文件描述的下的虚线方框中，程序立即开始读条，不过几秒，一个“系统正在还原”的信息便占据了屏幕正中。

现代科技的奇迹，赫克斯笑了一下，好歹局里现在还相信科学，而不是去找什么灵媒神父。他听说过，也经历过不少，受害者乃至执法者在一筹莫展的时候去寻找神棍的帮助，或者声称自己受害者的鬼魂来找自己求助，失踪案尤其容易走上这样的道路。赫克斯不信教，也不相信灵魂的存在，他相信事实，相信实证出来的经验，相信比起鬼魂，那些人更多的是看到试图自我安慰的大脑构造出来的幻象。局里还不算太绝望，他喝了口咖啡，看着还原完毕的提示亮起又消失，虽然FORCE没有经过足够的测试，但他能理解它代表的技术，他能和科学合作。

他点开本的WhatsApp，快速浏览起里面的信息，随后又移到推特、Instagram、邮箱。和本有交集的人一只手就数的过来，他的通讯录里没多少人，通话记录只有两个在一月七日播出的两个报警电话，社交软件中的联系人也一只手数的过来，邮件多数是生意上的，关于他的作品的价格和展出。赫克斯知道本的画作小有名气，而从邮件看来，他只和一个固定的画廊交流，交易也全部通过画廊主人完成。赫克斯在笔记本上记录下画廊的名字，准备明天或者后天找时间去一趟，与负责人谈谈，哪怕警方已经有了份关于他的证词的报告。

WhatsApp中，除却一个名为“天行者崛起”的讨论组，只有和两个人的聊天记录。本要不是清空了和父母的对话，要不是没有和父母用这个社交软件交流过，而赫克斯猜测，或许情况要更极端些：不光是社交软件，他可能完全与父母切断了联系。

赫克斯从单人聊天看起，记录最多的是和一个叫蕾的女孩的。赫克斯记得她是本的堂妹，十岁左右的时候被卢克·天行者收养，和本关系紧密，也许是唯一紧密的。

_蕾：本！_

_蕾：你为什么不告诉我！_

_本：什么_

_本：你不是我妈_

_蕾：我在楼下_

_本：什么楼下_

_蕾：你家，你个白痴_

_本：这次我会原谅你，因为你才是白痴的那个_

_本：我搬家了_

_本：我希望你享受空荡荡的公寓_

_蕾：我知道，这就是我说你不告诉我的事情_

_本：什么？！_

_本：你在唬我对吧_

_本：操，我看到你在楼下了，你怎么知道这个地址的_

_本：是詹姆斯，对不对_

_本：个叛徒_

_本：我就该炒了他_

_蕾：别这样_

_蕾：你知道没有人能抵挡得住我的魅力_

_本：更像是你的持续骚扰_

_蕾：嘿！_

_蕾：所以，你能让我上去不？_

_本：你就不能回去吗_

_蕾：你猜？_

_本：你真的让人难以忍受。_

这段对话的时间是一年多前，估计是本开始用这台手机的最早的时候，后面的聊天内容从聚会信息到劝他回家不等，但所有涉及家庭的对话，都以本的不回复告终。赫克斯快速翻动，尽可能地将记录从头到尾浏览一遍，它们几乎都是日常交流，没有值得注意的地方——直到2019年十二月五日。

_本：他来了_

_蕾：谁？本你是不是发错了？_

_本：你知道我说的是谁。_

_本： ** **他****_

_蕾：哇哦，冷静，本，你现在在哪？_

_本：家。_

_本：我没嗑药_

_本：他在敲门，我听到了_

_本：他说他从未离开，他说_

_本：我想，我想我得去开门，但我不该这么做，对不对？_

_蕾：本·索罗你不准靠近任何门！_

_蕾：带着别动，我马上过来_

_蓝色图标跳了出来，赫克斯扬了扬眉毛，保存了这条线索，再继续往下滑。_

十二月八日

_蕾：别忘了今天晚上！我和芬恩找到了一家超酷的餐厅，它从天花板到餐巾纸都是黑的，简直就是你命中注定的巢穴_

_本：我没有吸血鬼情结，蕾_

_蕾：我什么都没说！_

_本：我也不是你口中的哥特青年_

_本：我只是喜欢黑色而已_

_蕾：你喜欢黑色是因为你觉得鬼魂喜欢黑色，那很哥特了_

_本：而你喜欢白色是因为你的童话书上说白女巫是真善美的化身_

_蕾：你分明也喜欢她！_

_本：唔_

_本：不，我喜欢绿女巫_

_蕾：我也喜欢，谁不喜欢_

_蕾：正经的，记得今晚六点_

_本：我不明白你为什么非要我去_

_本：我知道自己不是派对王子_

_蕾：相信我，我也知道你不是_

_蕾：我就不能想念自己的堂哥吗？_

_本：蕾_

_本：我们昨天才见过_

_本：我知道你想做什么_

_蕾：我想让你和邪恶的哥特餐厅融为一体，那就是我想做的_

_本：我没有嗑药_

_本：我没有产生幻觉_

_本：我要怎么做才能让你们相信这点？！_

_本：这没有意义_

_蕾：本，我没有不相信你_

_蕾：我知道那对你来说无比真实_

_本：对我来说，哈_

_蕾：你知道我不是那个意思_

_蕾：求你了，我只是担心你，我们都担心你_

_蕾：你看上去糟透了，像个行尸走肉，不哥特的那种_

_蕾：詹姆斯告诉我你昨天差点晕倒在画廊_

_本：所以怎样，我的经纪人也加入你们的保姆大军了吗？我二十九了，蕾，你们可能不这么觉得，但我能照顾好我自己_

_蕾：看在上帝的份上你一只手能举起两个我来，我敢说那说明你非常能照顾自己_

_蕾：就，为了我，好吗？_

_蕾：我可以欠你一次大的_

_本：多大_

_本：圣诞节那么大？_

_蕾：那太大了！_

_蕾：不过，卢克的生日，也许_

_本：就卢克的生日_

_本：说好了_

_蕾：行，说好了，我发誓，晚上我还能当着你的面再发一次誓_

_蕾：我甚至愿意用你那些奇怪的仪式发誓_

_本：成交_

_本：我的仪式不奇怪_

_蕾：用手指蘸红色的不知名液体，然后在纸上鬼画符？我敢说那很奇怪_

_本：宣誓仪式很庄重，是你们无知_

_蕾：抱歉，尊贵的陛下，我们太粗鄙了_

_蕾：能否劳烦您今晚六点在城堡楼下与我们这些卑微的野蛮人碰面？_

_本：行吧_

_蕾：今晚见;)_

十二月九日

02:18

_本：蕾_

_本：他来了_

_本：他在敲门_

_本：他在说话_

_本：我挡不住他_

_本：我头好疼_

十二月九日

09:00

_蕾：天啊本超抱歉，我昨晚静音了_

_蕾：你没事吧？_

_蕾：我现在过来_

十二月九日

23:21

_蕾：我到家啦_

_本：我不在乎你到没到家_

_蕾：我好伤心_

_蕾：你牵着我的手和我在万圣节要糖果的日子仿佛才在昨天_

_本：那是十年前了_

_本：不对_

_本：二十年前_

_本：你知道吗，在我印象中我从未牵过你的手_

_蕾：你明明记得_

_蕾：小甜心_

_本：我要吐了_

_蕾：好嘛！你一点幽默感都没有_

_蕾：有事情打电话？_

_本：行了妈_

十二月十日至十二月二十日，对话的内容又恢复了先前的模式，不同的是蕾开始试图让本回家过圣诞节，而本也因此越来越少地回复她，先前造成恐慌的“他”像是从未出现过一样，两人也没有就此进行过多的谈论。

十二月二十一日，像是踩着某种诡异的日程表，“他”又出现在了话题中。

十二月二十一日

02:18

_本：蕾_

_本：他又来了_

_本：他进来了_

_本：我听到他在客厅_

_本：你在哪？_

_本：接电话_

_本：操他妈的接电话啊_

_本：我把门锁上了_

_本：操_

_本：蕾·天行者我警告你_

十二月二十一日

22:43

_蕾：打给我，好吗？_

_本：行_

_蕾：本_

_蕾：我是认真的_

_蕾：我知道昨晚我做的不好_

_蕾：我非常抱歉_

_蕾：我发誓我今天手机不离身_

_蕾：昨天我一听到就回复你了，不是吗_

_蕾：本，拜托_

_蕾：给我一次机会_

_蕾：我可以试试让你不用来圣诞派对？_

_蕾：本_

_蕾：求你了？死刑犯还有人权呢？_

_本：你真烦人_

_本：你最好能说到做到_

_蕾：耶！_

_蕾：我不会让你失望的！_

_蕾：我从来没让你失望过不是吗_

_蕾：发送了一个gif_

_本：你的表情包很蠢_

_蕾：你爱我的表情包_

_蕾：你确定不要来我这儿？_

_蕾：我们的沙发可是很柔软的哦_

_本：我不想看你和你的小男朋友卿卿我我_

_本：谢谢_

_蕾：恶心！坡和芬恩才不是我男朋友！_

_蕾：我们是快乐的一家人_

_本：我看不出区别_

_蕾：明天下午记得过来，我让你看看区别_

十二月二十二日

13:50

_蕾：我在楼下啦！_

_两点十五分_

_蕾：本？_

_两点二十分_

_蕾：别以为不接电话就能逃过我的制裁_

_两点三十分钟_

_蕾：我上来咯？_

_蕾：你最好别让我发现你在睡觉_

_蕾：或者在洗澡_

_蕾：因为我会直接开门进来_

_蕾：到时候丢脸的是你自己_

十二月二十三日

21:27

_本：我到家了_

_蕾：本！_

_蕾：你确定不再多住一晚？_

_蕾：是不是因为芬恩在大富翁里把你打得落花流水_

_蕾：我可以偷偷和你结盟哦;)_

_本：他没有把我打得落花流水_

_本：我只是想休息一下_

_蕾：好吧_

_蕾：你知道你可以打给我，对吧？_

_本：对，我知道，你没有在过去两天里把这句话重复成千上万遍_

_本：我都要怀疑你是不是录音机了_

_蕾：如果我是，那我也是最智能的那个_

_蕾：那你好好休息，后天见！_

_本：后天见_

十二月二十四日

02:18

_本：蕾_

_本：我听到了什么_

_本：他来了_

_本：他在拧我的卧室门把_

_本：我躲起来了_

_本：蕾_

_本：你在吗_

_本：操，他妈的_

_本：蕾你这个混账_

_两点二十五分_

_本：他进来了_

02:34

_本：他到床边了，天啊_

_本：他为什么总能找到我_

_本：他在找我，我看得到他的手_

_蕾：本！_

_蕾：我和卢克在来的路上了！_

_蕾：不要动！_

_本：也该他妈来了！_

_本：你就非要花那么久，对吧？非要让我死在他手里？_

_蕾：家里不知道为什么没有网，我刚刚才勉强找到一格信号_

_蕾：我不会让你出事的_

_蕾：斯诺克可以吃自己的屎去，你等着，我一会儿就把他揍得满地找牙_

_本：快点_

_本：我不知道我还能藏多久_

_本：他转过来了_

_蕾：我们快到了！_

_蕾：和我说话，本_

_蕾：我们在楼下了！_

_蕾：本？_

_蕾：本，不要吓我_

_蕾：本！_

这次不需要停顿，在蓝色图标弹出来的那一刻，赫克斯就按下了截取。


	3. Chapter 3

十二月二十五日

_蕾：本你在哪？_

_本：我就不能安静地拉个屎吗_

_蕾：我只是想告诉你晚餐好了_

_本：我听到了_

_蕾：吃完饭后要不要一起看电影？_

_蕾：我们可以看电锯惊魂_

_本：你讨厌那部电影_

_蕾：才怪_

_蕾：我只是没发现它的好_

_本：请，告诉我它好在哪里_

_蕾：它有很多……血浆？_

_本：你用不着这样_

_蕾：你不能阻止我尝试！_

_本：蕾_

_本：省省吧_

_十二月二十六日_

_蕾：本_

_蕾：拜托_

_本：不用解释了_

_本：相信我，我明白_

_本：没有谁想要留个神经病在家_

_本：告诉卢克他大可放心，他的学校很安全_

_本：法院明令禁止我靠近那边方圆百里之内_

_蕾：别这样_

_蕾：你知道他不是那个意思_

_本：我知道吗？确定吗？_

_本：就和那天一样，一切都和那天一样_

_蕾：什么？你在说什么，哪天？_

_本：他们决定我是疯子的那天_

_本：他们让我自生自灭的那天_

_本：他们把我留给 ** **他**** 的那天_

_蕾：他们没有认为你是疯子_

_蕾：他们也没有让你自生自灭_

_蕾：你以为疯子会让蕾娅半夜偷偷在厨房流泪吗？_

_本：谁让她不幸摊上我这么个儿子_

_蕾：本，你不至于说这种话_

_本：你知道你听起来像谁吗？_

_本：蕾娅，你听起来像他妈的蕾娅_

_蕾：我能说什么呢，她和卢克经常吵架，我想这大概就是耳濡目染_

_本：现在你听起来像韩_

_本：你是一个天行者，也是一个索罗_

_本：而我呢，你觉得我像他们中的谁？_

_蕾：你不需要像谁_

_蕾：你是你，你是我的大哥_

_本：是吗？_

_本：你这么认为吗？_

_蕾：我是这么认为，我知道蕾娅，韩，还有卢克，也是这么认为的_

_蕾：什么都不能改变你是我们的亲人的事实_

_本：什么都不能改变_

_本：好笑_

_本：你说，要改变的是什么呢？_

_蕾：本，你这是在曲解我的意思_

_本：你敢说你没有觉得我是疯子，觉得斯诺克是我臆想的产物，是我用来博取关注的借口？_

_本：说啊_

_本：你说不出来_

_本：你和他们一样_

_本：我受够了你的怜悯_

_蕾：本！_

_本：你听好_

_本：我不可能自愿让你们再把我送到那个鬼地方去_

_本：我宁可死_

_本：或许等到那时候，你们才会相信我_

_蕾：本，你不要冲动_

_蕾：什么叫那时候_

_蕾：你不要吓我_

_蕾：本？_

赫克斯皱起了眉，他再次存下了线索，反复浏览了本说的最后几句话，才继续下去。

十二月三十日

_蕾：本_

_蕾：我查到了！_

_蕾：你不敢相信我在哪里查到的！_

_蕾：我知道怎么消灭他了！_

_本：他不可能被消灭_

_本：你不明白_

_蕾：不不我完全明白_

_蕾：我知道，他很强大，很古老，很可怕_

_蕾：但是什么都有弱点_

_蕾：不然他为什么还不统治世界？_

_本：你怎么知道他还没有？_

_蕾：因为我查到了他的弱点，而我还活着_

_蕾：如果他真的那么厉害，为什么不把所有关于他的文件消除，你说对吧？_

_蕾：我们总得试一试！_

_本：行吧_

_本：虽然我相当怀疑这件事的可行性。_

赫克斯看了眼手机右上角，发觉已经临近午夜，他放下咖啡，捏了捏鼻梁，闭着眼睛呼吸了几下，才又拿起手机。

他截取了线索。

2019年一月一日

_蕾：我到楼下啦！_

一月一日下午四点零三分

_本：我们差什么来着？_

_蕾：凯博水晶，红色的_

_本：我真不敢相信我信了你的邪_

_蕾：都说了，没有人能抵抗得了我的魅力_

一月二日

_蕾：一定是时机问题_

_蕾：明天一定能成的，本_

_蕾：我感觉得到_

一月三日

_蕾：肯定是角度问题_

_本：算了，蕾_

_蕾：我拒绝被打败！_

_本：没有意义的_

_蕾：无论如何，明天我想再试一次_

一月四日

_本：谢谢你_

_蕾：本你这样让我好不适应_

_蕾：你还是本吗_

_蕾：你还是那个收到我精心挑选的哥特礼物套装后对我翻白眼的本·索罗吗？_

_本：去你的_

_蕾：这还差不多！_

一月五日

_蕾：本·索罗！_

_蕾：我在餐厅坐了一个小时了！_

_蕾：我一个人吃了两份华夫饼，两份！_

_蕾：你最好有个合理的解释_

_本：抱歉，蕾_

_本：我感觉不是很好_

_蕾：怎么了？_

_蕾：是他吗？_

_本：不是_

_本：我只是有点着凉了_

_本：抱歉，本想提前给你说的_

_本：但我醒来就这时候了_

_蕾：要不要我给你带点什么？_

_本：不用了，谢谢_

_本：真的，我感觉很好_

_本：除了有些头晕以外_

_蕾：确定吗？我可以打包点汤_

_本：确定，不用过来了_

_本：我可不想传染给你，然后听坡念叨这个念叨一个月_

_蕾：哈哈哈，坡的念叨是很恐怖_

_蕾：好吧，有情况就打给我，好吗？_

_本：行_

一月六日

_蕾：本？_

_蕾：你还好吗？_

_本：很好_

_本：你呢？_

_蕾：我还行，芬恩今天休息，我们打算去那家意大利餐厅，你要来吗？_

_本：不了，谢谢_

_蕾：那我给你带点你最喜欢的海鲜烩面？_

_本：我在忙我的新作品_

_本：所以_

_本：抱歉_

_蕾：哦！_

_蕾：我明白的，没关系_

_蕾：期待你的新作！_

一月七日

02:18

_本：蕾_

_本：对不起_

_本：我为这一切感到抱歉_

_本：我为我感到抱歉_

一月七日早上

09:03

_蕾：本？_

_蕾：你说什么呢？_

_蕾：你是在玩什么整人游戏吗？_

10:10

_蕾：本你在哪？_

_蕾：我给你打了好几个电话_

_蕾：这下可不是道歉就能解决的了_

_蕾：你得给我来一个贾库的下午茶套餐_

11:00

_蕾：我知道你在忙新作品_

_蕾：但这也太过分了！_

14:17

_蕾：我和坡刚刚吃完饭_

_蕾：猜猜我们在往哪里去？_

_蕾：你家！_

_蕾：其实我们已经到了，哈哈_

_蕾：快开门，我们给你带了意面！_

_蕾：本？_

后面的事情，赫克斯不用读报告也能猜到个大概：发现敲门和电话都没有回应之后，蕾用备用钥匙进了本的家，然后发现屋内空无一人，本·索罗的手机躺在茶几上，电量几乎耗尽，只有主人失踪前遗留下来的几张照片和一个视频。

赫克斯退出聊天界面，点开了第二个头像，这次是一个名叫坡的人。他和本的聊天比蕾的少了不少，时间间隔也更长，出乎意料的是，内容和蕾的几乎相同，除去和神秘的斯诺克有关的内容。他似乎也是执法人员，搭档讨论组里的另一成员：芬恩，他与韩·索罗共事，称呼议员为蕾娅，和蕾、芬恩同租住在一间靠近法警局的公寓内，很显然经常被邀请与索罗一家共度圣诞——以及其他大小节日和活动。在他这儿，激活FORCE的线索只有两条，一个是一场争吵，一个是在本和蕾关于斯诺克的交流频繁时期的一段对话。

2019年七月

_坡：你今年还是不来吗？_

_本：你管我_

_坡：本_

_坡：你知道他很想你，他们都想你_

_本：那可真是难得_

_坡：起码蕾想你？_

_本：她几乎天天能见我_

_本：让她少来几趟，和我家的其他人平均一下_

_本：或者那是你家？_

_坡：别这样_

_坡：你知道我对成为索罗家的一份子不感兴趣，蕾娅要是知道我对你有非分之想，估计会把我活剥了_

_本：哈，哈，真好笑_

_本：卢克不会活剥你_

_坡：他是不会活剥我，他会活埋我_

_坡：横竖都是死，我还是好好做我的达姆伦_

_本：他们才舍不得_

_本：只要你一句话，韩大概会立刻帮你开后门改名字_

_本：谁知道呢，或许蕾娅会亲自操办_

_坡：他们经常问起你_

_本：放心，我没犯事儿_

_坡：你知道我的意思_

_坡：尤其是蕾娅_

_坡：她经常向我和蕾打听你的近况_

_坡：你就不好奇她最近如何吗？_

_本：我看新闻_

_坡：那怎么一样呢_

_本：对，不一样，比起从小到大的经历，看新闻让我更了解她_

_坡：总之，回来吧_

_坡：毕竟是韩的生日派对，给他点面子？_

_坡：他经常提起你_

_坡：几乎都要叫我来你这儿盯梢了_

_坡：如果哪天你看到我在你家对面住下了，给我点面子，别表现出来？_

_坡：不然我又得按照规定换地方，久了就只能住下水道了_

_坡：本，不要假装没看见，你都显示已读了_

_本：操你_

_坡：嘿！_

_坡：没必要这样，本_

_本：我受够你，我受够你们了_

_本：为什么不能让怪胎好好地做怪胎？_

_本：你们到底想要什么_

_本：想要他妈的什么_

_坡：我们想要什么？_

_坡：你以为这都是为了我们吗？_

_坡：你知道那时候韩有多难过，蕾娅有多担心？他差点搞错了保护对象的地址！要不是我们花了几分钟复查，事情会多糟糕，你能想象吗？_

_本：真抱歉我占用了他忙碌充实的人生中的几分钟_

_本：那肯定很宝贵_

_本：现在你可以带着我的道歉滚了，坡·索罗_

_坡：本_

_坡：操_

_坡：你不能拉黑我的号码_

您已拉黑了此用户

2019年七月，您加回了此用户

2019年十二月二十三日

_坡：嘿_

_坡：只想说，如果你联系不到蕾，可以打给我_

_坡：我反正经常值夜班，也没什么好做的_

_坡：下回见！_

聊天室中内容也无非是聚会和闲聊，他们时不时会碰面吃饭，另外三人甚至还去了本·索罗在三月中旬的画展，就在赫克斯打了个呵欠，随意往下划拉的时候，聊天右下角出现了一个小数字，标明聊天室新增了一条未读信息。

他立刻坐直身体，直接拉到最底。

2020年二月八日

_蕾：有消息了吗_

_坡：今天刚刚移交调查局_

_坡：他们成立了专案组_

_蕾：我听说是那个抓到帝国连环杀人狂的赫克斯领头？_

_蕾：他很厉害，对吧_

_芬恩：我听说他基本上就是个无情的工作机器（赫克斯哼了一声）_

_芬恩：不过他确实破了亚坎尼斯帮_

_芬恩：所以，对，他很厉害_

_坡：起码蕾娅不反对他_

_坡：这说明了很多_

_蕾：蕾娅？哦对，她也在发布会上_

_蕾：她和赫克斯谈过了吗？_

_蕾：我们是不是也会收到通知了？_

_蕾：他什么时候来找我？_

_芬恩：哇哦蕾，慢点_

_坡：是啊慢点兄弟_

_坡：我知道你很兴奋_

_坡：一线希望什么的_

_坡：但我们必须保持冷静_

_蕾：我知道我知道_

_蕾：我就是_

_蕾：天啊_

_蕾：如果我早点发现不对_

_蕾：这都是我的错_

_芬恩：别这样_

_芬恩：蕾，我们会找到他的_

_芬恩：也许斯诺克没伤害他_

_坡：芬恩_

_蕾：他试着告诉我，但我没听_

_蕾：我希望你是对的_

赫克斯打了个呵欠，他正准备结束这场不完全合规定，又完全不合礼节的检视——他拒绝认为这偷窥，这毕竟是他工作的一部分，翻看死人的聊天记录和看他的朋友们聊天不应该有任何区别——手机突然闪了一下。浅色的界面水波一样模糊起来，在黑色的闪屏中，键盘界面弹了出来，赫克斯赶紧在它能打出任何字前按下锁屏键，幸运的是屏幕立即变暗，映出他苍白的脸来，他与自己对视了片刻，拇指下意识双击屏幕，用智能手势激活手机，在看到黑色锁屏如常亮起，手机也没有再闪动时松了口气。他正要把手机放下，手却突然僵在半空，又缓缓将可以用作镜面的黑色屏幕举回面前，赫克斯后颈发麻，嘴唇紧抿，眼睛透过屏幕在身后搜索：有人在看他，他无比确信，他的直觉向来没错，早些年正是这可以称为第六感的东西还救了他的命。

办公室灯火通明，法斯马桌上还放着她没来得及收拾的厚厚一摞档案，米塔卡的桌子在角落，上面除了电脑，还有一个深灰色的，带着黑白条纹的马克杯，清洁工早早完成了工作离开，挂钟在墙壁上走着，发出轻微的滴答声。

他皱着眉，眼睛在四处搜索时晃过自己的影像，他看到自己眨了下眼。

一切似乎如常，但即使在他收拾东西离开之后，被注视的感觉依旧没有离去。


	4. Chapter 4

赫克斯打开门，跨入本·索罗位于市中心的公寓。

尽管上午的日光透过落地窗映亮了深灰色的地毯和白色的墙面，赫克斯仍感到一丝寒意，他朝里走了一步，让开位置给法斯马经过，然后戴上手套。房间被料理台分成两部分，左边是黑色沙发和矮几，后者堆满了画册杂志，三人座沙发面对白墙，左右各放了一个音箱，靠窗的那个上安置了一个投影仪，和一台黑色的方形主机连在一起，一样朝着墙面，墙根是一个一米高的长方体柜子，左右两端也各放了一个和沙发旁配套的黑色音箱。一个半是吧台的料理台将空间分割成了两部分，料理台右边是厨房，赫克斯记得在现场照片里，厨房里堆满了没洗的餐具。

感谢那个自愿来清理的人，赫克斯挑了下眉，不然这儿的味道肯定不好受。

“我去里面，”赫克斯从口袋里摸出本的手机，点开视频文件，往左侧通往卧室的走廊走去，“你看客厅和厨房，看看警察有没有漏掉什么。”

法斯马点点头，戴上手套拐进厨房。赫克斯听到她打开橱柜的声音，并没有抱多少希望，如果本·索罗在家里藏了什么，警方也早该找到了，他们不至于无能到这个地步。

今天离开办公室前，米塔卡给FORCE装了个新功能，它将本的手机与电脑和云盘同步，方便赫克斯随时调取里面的任何信息。

“但你得给它点时间，”米塔卡说，“它得加载一下，这样才能将云端上所有已删除未删除的文件下载下来。”

因此现在除了那个视频，赫克斯没有什么实质性的线索，但有一就有二，他从不因为手上有的东西太少而气馁，从很小的时候他就知道物尽其用的意义。

公寓里只有两间房，走廊底部是卧室，右侧则是书房，两者的门都开着，露出里面的装潢来。赫克斯想了想，先打开视频对着走廊，试图追溯本走过的路线。他将进度条拉到本从卧室出来的地方暂停，年轻人的脸占据了几乎整个屏幕，但从像素化的边角中，赫克斯隐约能看见大开的房门，他于是摸出自己的手机，把屏幕朝向自己当做镜子，另一手拿着本的做参照，背对卧室在走廊里移动。本身后的海报依稀可见，红色标志露出一小部分，在纯黑的色块中几乎难以辨认，赫克斯不得不眯着眼睛才能看出它所在的位置，并用自己的手机反射找出相近的角度，然后慢慢后退，直到标志的一角正好露出门框，而自己离卧室大约三步远，一盏顶灯在他正上方，如果现在是夜晚，他毫不怀疑自己脸上有本的类似的阴影。

有什么在这儿发生了，爆破声就是在这附近出现的，赫克斯知道那大概率由信号干扰造成，没有文件会受损得如此刚好，如此具有戏剧性，就好像经过排演，营造出最大的恐怖效果一样。

既然如此，干扰源必然在这附近。

他左右两边是走廊的白墙，一副不到十乘十大小的油画挂在右方，正好比他视觉水平线高一些，杂乱交错的深色线条填满了画框，赫克斯一时能看出数字，一时又只能看到古怪的符号，一个红色的太阳位于上方的正中央，规律的形状很像本房间里的海报，红色的线条辐散开来，切过黑灰交错的画面，让赫克斯想起视频中本黑色的T恤和鲜红的伤口。他把画框抬起，用手机敲了敲光洁的墙面，听起来是实心的，应该没东西在那里面。

他皱起眉，目光回到本的视频上，画上并没有东西，也没有连接过某种设备的痕迹，如果信号干扰器在这块区域，那肯定不在墙上，只有可能是地面或者屋顶。他开始反复打量本的脸和自己的，书房透进来的亮光让他脸上的阴影过于浅淡，赫克斯哼了一声，抬手将门关上，在较为昏暗的环境中重新开始审视，试图从阴影中找出些许变化——如果干扰器装在天花板上，就有可能被灯光捕捉到。

几次比对并没有给赫克斯提供实质上的结论，他呼了口气，正要低头把自己的手机收起来，眼角瞥到了一丝动静：视频里，本的脸凹陷的眼眶和微分的双唇一动不动，但他身后的门开始缓缓合拢，就要完全关上。赫克斯猛地回头，确定那是手机反射出的现实投影，但卧室的门仍然打开着，灰色的地毯，黑色的床铺，白色的墙，黑底红纹的海报像是嵌在墙内一样，边缘锐利，和其他海报格格不入。他把自己的手机放入西装内袋，状似无意地又看了眼视频，本·索罗仍然望着他，身后的房门也仍旧大开着。

赫克斯用力眨了几下眼，按了锁屏，随手将这块金属塞在了裤子右侧的口袋中。

仿佛是为了证明自己无所畏惧，他直接踏入卧室，左侧是一排嵌入式衣柜，浴室门开在房间的另一端，右侧的落地窗此刻被遮光窗帘覆盖，只从最下方透出一线光亮。靠墙的是一张双人大床，床脚朝向门口，左右两边各放了一个木质床头柜，左侧的床头柜上有一盏台灯，一个拖线板，一本打开的笔记本和一只铅笔，地上则有一摞书本，它们大小不一，薄厚不同，有的是画册，有的是小说，有的是杂志，叠得重心不稳，显得摇摇欲坠，但出于某种奇迹，这还没有床高的高危建筑并没有在最微小的震动下散架。正对着床是一个五斗柜，第一层抽屉半开着，露出里面不甚整齐的衣物来，柜子上散落着纸笔，还有一个马克杯，赫克斯探头看了眼，里面是空的，残留的咖啡渍一圈高过一圈。

床铺和视频里乱得如出一辙，一个枕头横在左侧，一个则立在其上，中间还有些许凹陷，显然是经常被当成靠枕使用，被子被推到一边，露出左侧被睡得凌乱的床单来。赫克斯打开灯，环视了一圈，从五斗柜开始进行检查，第一层除了乱丢的袜子和领带什么也没有，有一只甚至半挂在外边，在他拉动抽屉的时候掉到了地上，第二层全是团成一团胡乱塞在里面的内裤和背心，第三层更重一些，里面是崭新的颜料，从罐状的丙烯和喷漆到管状的油画和水彩无一不全。

这倒是有些奇怪，赫克斯想，然后转身面向凌乱的床铺。右侧的床头柜里没什么特别的，有几本用过的笔记本和铅笔，里面都是一些潦草的涂鸦，也有几张完成度较高的草稿，没有暗格，而左侧——赫克斯捏起一根黑色的硅胶振动棒，又拿起几个同样颜色的跳蛋，清了清嗓子，他将抽屉整个抽出来放到地上，拿开润滑剂、功能可疑的皮环、金属环，木然地拿出三个不同型号的假阴茎，皮质手铐，金属手铐——这人要这么多手铐干什么，还有折叠尺？以及那个是他想的那个吗？他将东西全都扣在地上，用手敲了敲抽屉底部，空洞的声音响起，探员眯着眼睛摸索了一会儿，在侧边找到了一块颜色较为不一样的方块按下，抽屉底部便无声地弹开，赫克斯做好了看到更多奇怪玩具的心理准备，但就像是故意和他作对一样，木板下只有一本A5黑色皮质笔记本，边缘毛躁，有些发卷，像是已经使用多年。

他席地而坐，小心地避开自己放在周围的用具和床边的那摞书，背靠着床低头简单翻阅起来。笔记扉页正中是本·索罗的签名，但它被黑色签字笔给反复划掉了，在其上方写了“凯洛·伦”，后者的笔锋更为锋利，字体也更倾斜，不同于更为圆滑的“本·索罗”，“凯洛·伦”的y和R末端拖长，相互缠绕着蔓延到四周，组成一种奇异的花纹，在具有整体感的同时又让赫克斯忍不住皱眉，纸张下方，和“本·索罗”相似的字体组成了几个词语。

“光明，黑暗，平衡。”

这行字同样也被划掉了，在其上方用“凯洛·伦”的字体写的是：“我会完成你的未竟之事。”

赫克斯猜测这是本·索罗在不同阶段写下的，“凯洛·伦”时期显然比“本·索罗”时期要晚，更接近现在。他反复看了看被划掉的温和字体和取而代之的锐利笔锋，感到说不出的怪异，这两个笔迹看上去就是两个截然不同的人写的，唯一的共同点隐藏在o和e的弧度中，而就连这点也转瞬即逝，微不可查，但除却知道凯洛·伦是索罗在画作上的惯用的署名以外，赫克斯就是感觉，这两个笔迹出自一人之手。

他捏着纸张快速翻动，里面全是神秘学相关的笔迹和图像、法阵、咒语、符号，从宗教典籍到都市传说，从炼金术到物理公式，密密麻麻的小字和精确的图画将这本看上去平凡无奇的笔记本变成了一个横跨东西方，集合数十年甚至数百年信息的民俗百科全书。就赫克斯简略的扫读来看，其中大部分内容都与灵体沟通和穿越生死界限有关，有几页贴了折叠好的缩印剪报，甚至记有电话号码。索罗显然生活在一个幻想世界，他对这些孩童才会相信的魔法传说十分狂热，赫克斯一边想，一边从头又翻了一遍，不然他也不会将它藏在暗格里，这对他来说很宝贵，甚至重要，或许对他来说，这也是一种现实。

手机中房门缓缓关上的影像出现在他闹钟，探员摇了摇头，正要将笔记本放入证物袋封好，带回去进行化验，裤子口袋里的手机就震了一下。

他停住了。

震的是索罗的手机，在失踪闹得沸沸扬扬，无人不知的现在，谁会通过诺手机联系本·索罗？

他将本子放到一边，摘下手套拿出手机，长方形的屏幕亮着，上面提示收到了一条新信息，一条短信，来自陌生号码。

赫克斯想了一会儿，将其点开。

白色的短信界面映亮了他的眼睛，上面只有一个词，两个字母，或许只是垃圾短信，或许是短信诈骗，或许是发短信的人输错了号码，这个词可以出现在无数种情况下，每种情况都有一个合理的解释，但赫克斯在看到这两个字母之后后颈发麻，感到一股寒冷的气流从自己身后拂过。

屏幕里，未知号码发来的是一句问候。

“嗨。”

赫克斯打了个寒颤，他摸着脖子走到窗边，用脚拨开窗帘，准备用手肘把落地窗关上——因为肯定是CSI的人忘了关窗，而他想尽快将寒冷杜绝在室外——窗帘拉开后，阳光脱离了束缚，透过玻璃跃了进来，赫克斯眯着眼睛推了推，窗户纹丝不动，它们原本就关得严严实实，甚至落了锁，没有透进一点风，只有赫克斯抵在玻璃上的手肘能透过衣物感受到一丝凉意。

他又一阵发麻，随之而来的是和前一晚一样的，被注视的感觉。

手机屏幕再次闪烁，键盘界面自己跳了出来，赫克斯鬼使神差般地没动，看着手机像是被无形的手操控那样，一个字符一个字符地打出一串乱码，它一定是内屏受损了，电阻不稳定，那确实会导致手机以为有手指在进行点击，从而做出相应。

“$(%@# ** **L**** *($%)@ ** **A**** #($@)$%* ** **S****!@&#&% ** **T**** $)_as;da ** **P**** wie@ ** **A****!(@# ** **G**** *)%U* ** **E**** $bhw)fjbn”

然后屏幕突然熄灭，再打开时那条信息已经发送成功，顺着信号网路传到未知号码那儿去了。

赫克斯回过头，黑色笔记本静静地躺在证物袋上，他抿紧了嘴，按灭手机重新塞回口袋，摸出一副新的橡胶手套，将笔记本密封好，将地上的东西和抽屉归位，才又继续搜索。

\-----------------

他们是在书房发现那东西的。

赫克斯在检查书柜的时候发现了地上的痕迹，他说不清自己为什么会低头看去——书柜是落地的，没有可以藏东西的缝隙——但在一股寒冷的直觉的驱动下他蹲下身，手指划过木质地面，感受到一丝规律的不平。

一个经常磨损造成的痕迹，或许是轨道。他在柜子上仔细摸索，然后打开柜门开始拿下繁杂的书籍，最终在摸到一个形状奇特，看上去像是某种蹲坐的怪物的雕像时，听到电子的滴滴声。书柜抖了一下，随着赫克斯试探的拉动门一样地打开，露出后面墙上的保险柜门。电子密码锁的界面嵌在正中，赫克斯双臂交叉，从鼻子里哼了一口气。

这可不在报告里。

听到响动，法斯马走了进来。

“所以，”她站到他身旁，“你找到了。”

“我找到了。”

“要我叫技术人员过来吗？”

“我也不是什么破解人员，不是么，”他瞥了她和她没费心掩饰的笑一眼，“叫吧，CSI也叫上。”

趁着法斯马打电话，赫克斯上前了几步。保险箱看上去是个普通型号，长大约三十厘米，高25，密码锁是黑色的触控屏，奇怪的是他没有看到残留的指纹，一般来说，这样的屏幕很轻易就能留下痕迹。

“CSI二十分钟后到。”

“很好。”赫克斯话音刚落，手机就震动了起来。他反应了一会儿，确认震动是在自己胸口后，才将手机从内袋里摸出来，霍尔斯局长的名字在屏幕上闪动。

他按下接听。

“赫克斯。”

“你现在在哪？”

霍勒斯听上去有些紧绷，赫克斯皱眉：“我在被害人家里，我们发现了他的保险箱——当地警方漏了它。”

“有人和你一起吗？”

“法斯马探员和我一块儿。”他和法斯马交换了一个眼神，后者扬起了眉毛，用口型询问他怎么了。

“好，让她留下看着现场，你现在就到麦迪逊大街四十一号去。有新的线索。”

“我能请问是什么样的线索吗？”赫克斯一边朝法斯马打手势，一边往公寓门口走去。他按下电梯，看着数字从1慢慢往上跳，本·索罗随没有住在坐实富家子的顶层公寓里，但也住得够高了——十三层，赫克斯隐隐觉得索罗是故意选这个数字的。

红色的数字跳到五的时候，霍勒斯才开口：“到了你就知道了。最好快点，赫克斯，CSI已经在路上了，警方的人正在那里保护现场。”

“好的，长官。”


	5. Chapter 5

麦迪逊大街四十一号距离本·索罗位于市中心的公寓有半小时车程，赫克斯没亮警笛，踩着限速边缘用二十分钟左右赶到了现场。那是一栋看上去再普通不过的六层高，暖色的砖墙和通往入口的几节阶梯说明了它的年纪，这是个几十年的老楼了，裸露的消防通道还算保养得当，一旁排水用的管道则没那么漂亮，接缝边缘透着铁锈的颜色。几个消息灵通的记者端着相机在楼梯底徘徊，仰着头试图从外观看出些什么蛛丝马迹，有一两个时不时往马路上张望，不是在看事态的进展，就是在等正在赶过来的同僚。两名警察紧挨着站在单开的门边，杜绝了任何人偷溜进去的可能性，赫克斯在路边停妥，理了理头发，从手套箱里拿出两副备用的橡胶手套——他拒绝承认手套箱里放手套是故意的——推开门下车。

“赫克斯探员！”

“赫克斯！”

“探员，探员！”

几个眼尖的在看到他的那刻便叫嚷起来，他们小跑着，一瞬间便把各式录音笔塞到他眼前，幸好现在是正午，不然赫克斯确信在这个距离，他能被他们的闪光灯给闪瞎。

“请问您的出现是不是代表这起事与索罗案有关？”

“我们是不是可以认为是团伙连环作案？”

“索罗案是否已经有了进展？”

“FORCE对索罗案的侦破确如预测般有效吗？”

赫克斯面无表情，用“无可奉告”回应了所有正在被问出，和即将被问出的问题。这群秃鹫总是循着痛苦和血肉的味道盘旋游荡，尽管他已经习惯了不流露出情感——这是他在训练前就学会的，在布伦德尔·赫克斯面前，只有这样才能保证生存——内心仍然感到一丝厌恶。那些闪光灯和麦克风，总让他想起那些已经被抛在身后的东西。

同时他又享受成功带来的关注，享受那些追着他的镜头，争先恐后地送到他面前的录音笔。

毕竟，谁又能说自己完全正常呢。

不需要亮出证件，两位警察就自动让出位置让他通过。他冲他们点头示意，询问了楼层，然后跨进了大楼。老式顶灯投下昏黄的光，漆成墨绿色的门缓缓阖上，隔绝了外面的寒意和所有的嘈杂喊叫，在楼道里，赫克斯能听到自己耳朵里轻微的嗡响。耳鸣对他来说是家常便饭，但一个有数十住户的居民楼里，他听到的应该是门后的电视声，脚步声，闷闷的说话声，而不是只有在凌晨三点的FBI大楼里，翻阅文件的间隙中才能听到的白噪。

他呼了口气，朝尽头的老式电梯走去，那是台需要手动开门的老古董，上升的时候微微晃动，木门上的长方形窗户里，墙和铁栅栏反复交替。法斯马会整理好的，他想，手指无意识地在裤子口袋上沿着手机的轮廓描绘，保险箱和笔记本是关键，还有杰弗逊和希德去访问的画廊，如果这里解决得够快，下午他还能去索罗的朋友们那里一趟。他决定先从那个叫蕾的女孩入手，她和索罗的关系最好，而且似乎在这几个年轻人间起到一个粘合剂的作用。

电梯颤抖着停下来的那刻，赫克斯就闻到了一股浓厚的铁锈味。

613室位于顶层，紧挨着电梯旁的楼梯间，因此他一推开电梯门，就站在了警戒线前，和一名脸色发白的警察面面相觑。613的门敞开着，穿着防护服的CSI人员在一旁用紫外线灯检查门框，将他指路进了卧室。这房子的格局和索罗的有几分相似，卧室都在走廊最底，不同的是进门左面有个独立浴室，他瞥了一眼，一名技术人员弯着腰在洗手池上刷刷扫扫。威尔逊站在卧室门口，他是个四十多岁，经验老到的探员，也参与过不少案子，他们是在三年前的帝国连环杀人案认识的，因此赫克斯对他的工作能力和抗压能力都有一定信心。此时这位略微发福的探员面色凝重，小胡子下的嘴唇抿得很紧。

“威尔逊，”赫克斯停下脚步，“这么糟？”

“不好说，头儿，”威尔逊摇头，“你先看看吧。”

白衣的工作人员拿着相机蹲在门口，从内往外对着老旧的地毯上的深褐色污渍拍摄，还有一几个在里面给证物标号，归纳，然后在家具上进行初步的采样。所有人都缄默不语，除了快门的脆响和脚步声外，没有别的声音。赫克斯看过足够多的命案现场，知道地毯上的是还未干透的血液，它显然是在门还关着的时候淌出来的，且边缘平滑，没有受过外物干扰。他戴上手套，尽可能不踩在血迹上，半跨半跳地进了现场。

他环顾了四周，吸了口气：确实是不好说。

即使右侧的落地窗开着，血腥味仍像具有实体一样击中了他，让他感到一阵目眩。而在他周围的每一个可见的表面上——地板，墙壁，衣柜，床，窗帘，窗户，甚至他妈的天花板——布满了字，它们有的褐色更深，有的还泛着湿润的红。尸体就躺在房间正中的床上，白人男性，年龄不大，大约二十出头，脖子和手腕上有反复切割的痕迹，交错的刀口下甚至透出一些属于骨头的白色来。

“这不是失踪案。”他一时不知道是该兴奋还是气恼，这比富家子失踪要有意思得多了。

“确实，但我们有理由认为这个和索罗案有关。”

“如何有关。”

“那些字，头儿，”威尔逊干巴巴地说，那语气和当初他在锅子里找到人耳朵的一部分时的一模一样，“它们全是关于索罗的。”

赫克斯这才仔细看去，他不敢相信自己怎么没在一进门的瞬间就注意到它们的内容，那些密密麻麻，大小不一，颜色由天花板正中往墙壁边缘逐渐变红的字，有条不紊地排布在所有可见的表面，没有一丝重叠，却也没有多余的缝隙，反复重复的四个字像是某种疯狂的呓语。某种端倪在赫克斯意识边缘转瞬即逝，他眯起眼睛：这些字全是人用手沾了血液写就的。

本·索罗已死，像是一个信息，又像是一个宣言。

“死者汤姆·希金斯，二十五岁，没有明显外伤，房子也没有外力毁坏的痕迹，死因是割腕导致的失血过多，体内未检测到毒素，现场也没有查到药品，但更全面的毒理得等尸体到局里才能做，”威尔逊用笔点着笔记本，清了清喉咙，“死亡时间大约在凌晨两点到三点之间，没有目击证人，邻居表示没有听到异常。死者具体社会关系还未查证。目前已知是学生，独居，有时在咖啡店兼职，今天本来要参加并主持‘超自然现象调查’的活动，上午十一点十三分，他的同学因为联系不上他而前来探望，用门口的备用钥匙进来之后发现的尸体，人我们已经让先带回当地警局了，你一会儿可以亲自去审。”

“做得很好，”赫克斯压下了某种古怪的不安，说，“大楼的其他住户呢。”

“已经开始挨个盘问了，”威尔逊答道，“目前没有发现。我们怀疑凶手很有可能是死者的熟人，或者知道备用钥匙的存在，用备用钥匙潜入房内，用某种手段威胁死者保持安静作的案。”

探员点头，左手背在身后，从床脚绕到一侧，看着仰面躺在上面的尸体，死者呈大字型躺着，双眼阖上，嘴角上扬，一副安详而满足的样子，他手指上沾满血液，右手攒着一把厨房用刀。赫克斯右手轻轻压在死者的手腕上查看，结着血痂的切痕有好几道，每道都边缘利落，因为失血而颜色发浅的皮肉之下，苍白的腕骨曝露在空气中，上面带着几道清浅的划痕，淤积了一些残存的血液，细线一样交错着。他的左手腕和脖子上的伤都如出一辙地深可见骨，赫克斯确信这不是什么过度操作的自杀，人对自己很难下这种手，几乎不可能。

但是为什么呢？这样做的意义是什么？还是说这个年轻人和索罗之间存在某种联系？

裤子口袋里的手机震动了一下，赫克斯下意识用手按住，那封满是乱码的短信和黑色封皮的笔记本浮现在他脑海里。

“死者是学生，”他转向威尔逊，“他是哪个学校的？”

“波士顿大学，我们在他钱包里找到了学生证。”

“索罗是加州艺术学院的，这点可以排除，你说的他今天要参加什么，‘超自然现象调查’？”

“是的，据死者的同学表示，这是一个起源于当地大学社团，经由网络扩散到一般民众的组织，主要是集合对超自然现象感兴趣的人士进行探讨和交流。”威尔逊看着赫克斯的脸色，顿了一下，“你认为这和索罗有关？”

“来之前，我在索罗公寓里发现了一本笔记本，内容基本都是和所谓‘超自然’现象有关的。”赫克斯简单地说，出于某种原因，他并不愿意将这个笔记本分享给其他人，或许是因为它太过荒谬，或许是因为他还不能确定这本东西在这一切中的作用。

“去局里，和米塔卡要两个人，或者直接叫上米塔卡，”赫克斯退后两步，将自己和尸体拉开一段距离，“如果索罗卷进了邪教组织，事情的性质就很不一样了。我们面对的不再是普通的失踪，而是非法囚禁和谋杀。”

“是，长官。”

“抓紧时间，威尔逊，如果我们动作够快，或许还能把索罗拉出来。”

“索罗？”威尔逊有些惊讶，“他失踪了那么久，就数据来看——”

“我们的——就让我们称其为绑匪吧——大费周章地摆出这样一场戏，”他冲天花板上的字挥了挥手，“就是希望说服我们，本·索罗已经死了，但你知道说服代表着什么。”

“明白了，”威尔逊点头，“我立刻去办。”

赫克斯听着同僚匆匆离开，他双手抱胸，这具微笑的尸体让他感觉不对劲，就像看着不完全重叠的两个影像一样，有什么在他视线边缘徘徊，而等他真的看过去，它又消失得无影无踪。冥冥中他有种感觉，尸检报告会显示死者身上的伤口是自己引起的，尽管一个筋腱都被切断了的手不可能对另一只手造成那样的损伤，更何况应当是在最后才被割开的脖子。

手机又震了一下，赫克斯啧了一声，把染血的手套摘下翻过来，塞在口袋里，然后拿出索罗的手机，上面显示收到了两条新信息，来自未知号码，但赫克斯猜测和先前的应该是同一个。

他点开来，果然新的信息就跟在手机自动发送出去的乱码之下，但信息的内容让他定在了原地，赫克斯猛地抬头，几步跨出房间，所有工作人员都低头忙活着，两个抬着担架和裹尸袋的等在走廊里，看到他还冲他招了招手，询问是否能够进去进行“打包”，电梯口的警察背对着他，赫克斯能清楚地看到他背在身后的手中空无一物，走廊里除了忙碌的官方人员，没有任何陌生的身影。

他回过头，站在贴了613的门板旁，抿着嘴缓慢扫视一排如常的犯罪现场，深呼吸着捏紧了手机，金属边沿咬进他的掌心，穿堂风从室内窜出拂过面颊，赫克斯听到白噪，同时听到自己鼓噪的心跳，一股怒意在他胸口燃烧，同时他又因为某种兴奋而战栗——凶手在现场，而且他还有胆子挑衅他。

自从帝国杀人狂后，他已经很久没有过这种感觉了。

他手中索罗的手机依旧亮着，那排乱码下，两条信息整齐地排成一列。

“本·索罗已死”

“？”


End file.
